Journey for Pax
by mamamittens
Summary: A young girl wakes up near the world meeting center with no memory of who she is, or what she is. Can our loveable characters from Hetalia figure out the mystery of her identity and why she sees flashes of wars mentioned around her. Maybe here she can find her great purpose. No planned OC pairings between main character and Hetalia cast. I do not own Hetalia, just OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was so cold. Not the air. No, it was a warm summer day. Insects noisily buzzed by, completely oblivious to how cold I felt. Why did I feel so cold? What was I even doing here? Or, the greatest question of all; who am I? Nothing around me hinted at the answer to my question. The great willow tree shaded me from the sun as voices began to reach me.

"America-san! Wait a moment please." I looked over to my left. Two guys, one dressed in a light brown jacket and slacks looked behind him. Thick, dirty blond hair mussed up with a lone strand defying gravity. The man behind him wore a white naval uniform, dark eyes quietly beseeching. His short black hair was in good order as he uncertainly glanced about. Neither seemed to notice me.

"Hey Japan! How's it hanging? Need something from the hero?" Japan seemed exasperated for a moment before continuing in a soft voice.

"It-It's about that day… in December…" America adjusted his glasses for a moment before replying.

"Do you mean that Christmas party where China wore a Hello-Kitty hat and ran naked down the-"

"No!" Japan shuddered for a moment, "I mean… in 1941... That day." America became quiet, his face thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, what about it?" something in his voice hinted at a pain best forgotten.

"I never really apologized for it. I know I didn't drive the planes or fire the bombs… but I never forgot when I heard the news." America's lips lifted in a sad smile.

"Hey, no need. I understand how it is. We can only disobey our bosses so much. Besides… I TOTALLY KICKED ASS IN THAT WAR!" America suddenly burst out in an animated voice, seemingly moving on from the heavy topic. Images flashed before my eyes. Beaches, gunfire, and smoke filled my vision. When it cleared Japan still didn't seem convinced.

"But America-san-"

"No buts! Besides, I have a nice monument for what happened that day. And it's not like I don't have anything to be sorry for." America hinted sadly. Japan's eyes widened as he shook his head. The sound of screams and searing light filled my head briefly.

"No, no, no! It is alright, I know you feel bad about that too! You can't help it if your boss goes and-"

"Exactly! Now you understand how I feel, so no more apologizing! It's time to move on and let go, look for the future! It's what a hero does best, and I should know! I am the hero after all!" Japan shook his head and smiled, his head looking down for a moment. Japan gasped in shock as he noticed me under the willow tree. "What? Was it something I said? I was just stating the truth!"

"No, America-san! Look under the willow tree!" America turned around and gasped. Was I really that bad?


	2. Would you like fries with that?

"You know, I never really noticed this tree here before."

"Yes, it is strange. But that's not what I mean, America-san!" Japan pointed to the base of the tree again in hopes of directing America back to the real problem. Under the large willow tree was a girl. Physically, she had a small stature, and she seemed so thin for a young teen. Her hair was cut almost as short as Japan's hair but it was unusually colored. The black bangs were short over her eyebrows but two pieces hit her chin and almost completely obscured her ears. But the rest of her short hair was a chocolate brown. She was pale and battered, like she had taken on a gang, and the tattered clothes she wore had more than a few blood stains. The pheasant top was a dirty gray while the baggy pants were a faded brown. She didn't wear any shoes at all.

"OH MY STARS AND STRIPES! LITTLE GIRL, ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED A HAMBURGER?!" Japan sighed in exasperation as America went off on a tangent about what she wanted with her hamburger.

"Please forgive my friend, he's easily excited. I'm Japan and this is America, what happened to you?" Amber eyes looked up at him and Japan was left speechless for several moments. Around the pupil there was a deep amber that rapidly faded out to an ashen gold, the unnerving effect made it appear as though her eyes pulled you in. A word seemed to be whispered on the wind as she tried to pull her thoughts together.

"I-I think my name is Pax, but I don't know what happened. Where am I?"

"You're outside the world meeting center-"

"WOULD YOU LIKE SOME FRIES WITH THAT?" Japan and Pax both turned towards the red face of America.

"Uh, sure. Why not." America wasted no time dashing off shouting something about being a hero, leaving behind two thoroughly confused and exasperated people. Pax started to stand up and winced at the pain.

"Ah! Let me help you up! I'm sure Switzerland will have something on that odd knife of his that could help…"

"No need, I got this. Thanks for the offer though." With much difficulty Pax stood up, wavering slightly, and started walking. Japan hesitantly put a supporting hand on her opposite shoulder and concentrated on helping Pax into the building. Naturally the first person to notice a female presence was France, dressed in his usual red and blue outfit.

"Ah, what is a fragile flower like you doing in a place like this?" Pax blinked in confusion before replying.

"I'm not sure-"

"Back away from the girl, you git!" England yelled as he yanked on France's collar. The two threw off sparks as they glared at each other in hatred.

"England, France! Enough nonsense! Japan, what is she doing here? This is for countries only!" Germany stated coldly as he stared down Pax.

"She was outside and injured-"

"My delicate flower is injured?! I bet it was your fault, you British toad!"

"Me?! I bet it was you, froggy!" the two countries began to fight again as Germany began to lose his patience yet again.

* * *

Sorry bout the short chapters. It just took me a bit to figure out exactly what Japan would do in this situation. I'm trying to stay as in character as possible but it's not easy. If you see some sort of mistake or have a comment please feel free! Also, Pax means Peace in Latin CX Just a hint for the future chapters. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer! Well, good luck.

Keep Calm and OC' On!


	3. My name is Inigo Montoya! (Sumimasen)

This Hetalia fan fiction thing is harder than it looks. I won't post anything on this story for a while, I need to go back and re-watch the series so I can firmly fix their personalities in my mind. I hate it when people take characters and have them do something incredibly out of character. Like having America say "No thanks, I don't want a hamburger" and passing it off as a normal thing with no plot twist to explain this grievous error. Here's a challenge for this story, whoever can guess what Pax's deal is, gets the next upload dedicated to them. They also get a cameo appearance. Here's a nice little hint, naming is everything, and I like to believe that everyone has a yin-yang thing going on. But her yang won't come out for a bit longer so I won't take off points for not guessing it. Good lord, that sounded oddly dirty T/~/T

Keep Calm and OC On!

* * *

I sat down quietly as Switzerland got out a pair of medical scissors from this strange device called a Swiss army knife.

"Be grateful I had this on my knife, morons."

"That word, you keep on using it… I do not think it means what you think it does…" I said quietly. Switzerland glared at me but continued bandaging up my wounds. Several of the people in the room had trouble not laughing at that, even Germany refused eye contact. Mint green eyes looked away in annoyance.

"Whatever…"


End file.
